1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chain saw which has a rear handle connected to a body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a known chain saw as is described in the specification of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 28879/1973, the upper front end of a rear handle is fixed to the rear end of a connecting member which has a forward end on which the upper end of a front handle is mounted, and which extends rearwardly along the side of a body, while the lower front end of the rear handle is linked to the lower rear end of the body.
In the known chain saw described above, the rear handle is linked to the body such that a relatively large space is provided therebetween because of the connecting member present between the upper front end of the rear handle and the rear portion of the body. It is therefore difficult to reduce the size of the chain saw. Also, the handling performance may be decreased due to the protruding connecting member.